The Travel, a direct sequel to Fear
by The messed up writer
Summary: Xander and I love each other, and I never wanted to leave her side. We went scavenging, only to be kidnapped by Yautja and a human working with them. We now have to make the long trip back to the hive from Montana to find out what happened after we were kidnapped. Rated M for language, one lemon (F/M), blood, violence, and other things that will pop up later down the line. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1:Nightmares

Chapter 1:Nightmares

Xander and I walked back to the main room of the nest for rest. Xander had just kissed me and confessed her feelings as well, and I accepted. We were both so happy that we had the same feelings for each other, as I had always liked her a bit more than a friend, but was too shy to let that feeling advance and what she would think of an inter-species relationship. We both walked into the nest to sleep, with her still purring with happiness. I got down on the ground, which wasn't a hard rock, but a soft, silk like substance from the Xenomorphs when they made the hive. The place looked really cool actually, like it was some futuristic place as the resin that made the floors and walls looked like wires and tubes. The Xenos, or my family more like, blended in really well with the walls. It was something me and Xander would always play with, like hide and seek, which made it extremely hard to find Xander, it was fun though. I got on the soft floor with Xander as we still held hands. We gave each other another kiss, this wasn't as long as a the first, but it was still long enough to enjoy. "I love you Xander." I said.

" _I love you as well Logan. Good night love."_ She said. We held each other in an embrace as we she wrapped her tail around us, still purring, and drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in some room, it was dark, and I couldn't move my left leg much. I was in a bed, an actual bed. "Where am I?" I said. This was weird. I was under some covers, in an actual bed, in some room. This can't be good, I need to get out.

"Remember me?" A voice said. I looked to my right to see a man in white... holding a knife. "I'm gonna do to you what you did to me so many years ago you little brat." He said with what should've had a voice of anger, but was very calm and creepy. I then noticed he had many cuts in his shirt around his chest, along with a lot of blood stains. Then I knew who he was.

"What?! No, I killed you! You aren't real! You are dead!" I screamed.

"Yes you did, but in here, I am alive forever to torment you in your dreams, and your gonna feel every last bit of it." The man who's name was John I think said. He was walking closer. I may be in a dream, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna take it. I began to take off the covers, to see my leg chained to the wall. I couldn't get out. I got in the best stance to block his attacks, well, best stance meaning putting your hands up in front of you. He came up to me and was able to push my arms away with an incredible strength. He proceeded to get on top of me, and started to stab at my chest. He was right, I felt every part of it as well.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony to what he was doing. Words can't do the pain justice, but it was hell. After the 20th stab, he stopped and got off of me. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. I was able to taste blood, and my vision began to fade away when I heard him say something again.

"See you later, murderer." He said as I blacked out.

I woke up in the nest. Xander wasn't near me. "Xander! Are you there?!" I called out. I finally saw her appear from the wall after a while. "Xander you scared me half to death. Why are we here?" I questioned. She kept on walking towards me, giving a hiss as she walked. "Xander you're scaring me. Say something, anything." Nothing, she was getting closer. "Xander?" She began to full on sprint to me. I started running away, but to no avail, she was on me before I ran 5 feet. "Xander please, stop!" I screamed. She began to carry me to a wall, and put some resin on my arms and legs. "Xander please, don't. I love you." I said. She left me on the wall for a few minutes until she came back with an egg. "Xander, I beg you, stop." I said. She placed the egg in front of me. I started to struggle, and was able to get my arm out relatively quick. When I did get free, Xander came back. I was now scared of her. She came up to me and raised her tail like she was about to attack. Next thing I knew, I felt an incredible pain in my gut. I looked down to see a black tail disappearing in my gut. "Xander..." I said losing my breath. She began to put more resin on me as her tail was still inside me. When she was done, she pulled out her tail and walked away. I was left there, bleeding out, and about to be facehugged. A few minutes went by, until the egg finally opened. The facehugger jumped out and latched onto my face, choking me out until I blacked out once more.

I woke up to a pain in my chest, it wasn't a bad pain, but it was getting more intense. I looked down at my chest to see blood start to form. I was still in pain from getting impaled by Xanders tail, so this was complete agony. A minute passed by, and I heard a loud crack as I felt my ribs break. I was screaming in agony the entire time. Then I felt it come out of my chest, still in agony. When it appeared, it gave a loud screech, or as loud as it could with its size. I was still in agony as I saw a black figure coming towards me, presumably to get the thing out of my chest. I blacked out before I could find out.

" _Logan wake up! You're having a nightmare!"_ Xander said as she tried to wake me up.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up covered in sweat. "Is this real?" I said, unsure of what to believe anymore.

" _Yes love, this is real. You had a nightmare. It's ok now."_ She said. _"Don't cry Logan. It's ok now."_ I didn't even realize I was crying. She began to hug me even more, and began to purr. It was nice, but it made me tired, which scared me. I didn't want to sleep again, it felt real, and I didn't want to endure that pain again. It was catching up to me as well, me killing all of those people I mean. I wonder if I have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), that may be a very real possibility. She began to smell my fear. _"Why are you scared? What was in your dream?"_ She questioned.

"I was on a bed, chained to a wall, when one of those men that kidnapped mother and came into the room, and said he was going to do what I did to him a few years ago to me, and stabbed me to death. In my last moments, he said he was going to see me later, and called me a murderer. I then blacked out and woke up in the nest, but was somewhere else. I called out to you, and you finally appeared, but you weren't friendly. You put me up against a wall for harvesting, and when I struggled, you came back and stabbed me in the gut. I got facehugged and had to experience it coming out of my chest. I felt everything, it was agony. I'm scared to sleep again." I said. I wasn't lying, I was absolutely terrified to sleep again.

" _It's ok Logan, I'm here."_ She said.

"I think I have a thing called PTSD. It was something that many soldiers used to get after they came home from a war. It basically is the realization that you killed people, and now you actually have time to think about it, you realize, you're a monster. I'm a monster." I said bleakly.

" _Shhhhh, you're not a monster, and you never will be. Those people you killed were the monsters for making you have to choose to kill them. It was self-defense. They cannot hurt you anymore, no one can. You're safe with me, with us."_ She said. She may be right, but that doesn't mean my nightmares will just stop. I don't think it works that way. My conscious will think that killing those people could've been avoided, or something else could've been done to avoid death.

"You're right, but I'll still have these nightmares, and I'm scared of what awaits me if I sleep." I said.

" _Don't be, the entire hive is with you, I am with you, mother is with you. Go to sleep, you won't have any nightmares, trust me."_ She said.

"I... Ok. I'll trust you." I said. I wasn't too sure about this, but I'll trust her. She was still purring, hugging me, and she still had her tail wrapped around us. It was a very warm and nice embrace. I began to drift off to sleep, still wary of what awaits me on the other side.

 **Hello my fellow readers. Did you like this story? Or hate it? If it was the ladder, the door to leave is over there. Go scram. I do have a plan for where this story will go, I will not say what my plan is, but I am having trouble writing this. It will be more paced out hopefully, because I nearly burned myself out on the first story. I'm trying to get back on track with a few things, preferably waking up at noon at least instead of 5 or 6 pm. Yeah, I'm a mess. But don't worry, this will get done, I have a plan for this story and the other one I currently am working on. You guys should give me suggestions though on what other stories should be about, or what this could be about, or just an idea for a new story if I get writers block. I will always return to finish my work, as I hate permanent cliff hangers, like you binge read an entire story for like 5 hours only to find out it's on hiatus, or just not gonna be completed after you got ridiculously invested. Anyway, give ideas and such for stories.**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2:Scavenging

**Yeah yeah, I know it's been a while and I kinda spoiled you guys with the first story and now I'm updating like once a week now, I suck, I know, and your gonna really hate what I'm about to say, but it will probably be longer to update because 7 Days To Die is finally coming out on Xbox One, and I've had it pre-ordered for like a month now, I actually got it like a week before I got this account and computer, so... yeah. I'm gonna be on that shit like crazy. So probably even slower updates, like two weeks instead of one. Plus, I just got my sleep schedule down today, fucking finally. Now lets keep it this way. Anyway, the game comes out on the 28th, so maybe today, or maybe two weeks from now if I can't finish this. PM me if you guys wanna play with me on the Xbox though, we can build the best base ever and shit. Alright, back to the story.**

Chapter 2: Scavenging

I woke up back in the nest, still in Xander's embrace. I had no nightmares, amazingly. She must have heard me waking up, as she too began to move around.

"Good morning." I said a bit groggily.

" _Morning love. You seemed to sleep peacefully, no nightmares?"_ She questioned.

"No, I don't think. But I think there will be more." I said. I was scared to sleep, to the nightmares were extremely vivid. She began to pick up on my fear.

" _Don't be afraid of your dreams. They aren't real, and your protected by us."_ She said kissing me.

"Ok." I said, still unsure about sleep. The rest of the hive began to get up as well. We all have a job here, well, I didn't, as mother just wanted me to enjoy my life here. I always wanted to work and do my part, as I just felt like dead weight and useless if I didn't, though she always insisted that I don't work. But today, I was gonna ask if I could work with Xander, I really wanted to help the hive, and I didn't want to leave Xander. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I said as I began to make my way to mother.

"Mother? Could I work wit-" I was cut off by mother.

" _Yes Logan, you may. I know you really want to help the hive, and your relationship with Xander."_ She seemed to give a smile at this.

"Thank you." I said. I began to run back to Xander. "You heard that, right?" I said.

" _Yes, I did."_ She hugged me before I could realize what had happened and began to purr. _"Come on, we should go scavenging."_ She said. We began to climb out of the cave, with Xander having to grab me to keep me from falling. I haven't left the nest since we came here, the only way I was able to know if it was day or night was if it was shining light down here via the exit, not me climbing out. Xander had to grab me a few times though so I didn't fall down. _"You aren't good at climbing."_ She put.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I haven't left the nest for years and don't have the agility or grip like you do." I said. We we're joking a bit, not being serious, I was never serious about that type of stuff with people, as I never wanted to offend people, unless they deserved it, she was joking too, I could tell.

" _Here."_ She said. She grabbed me with her tail and began to carry us out. _"There, now we don't have to worry about you falling and dying trying to get halfway out here."_ She mocked.

"Yeah yeah, I can't climb to save my life. Let's go scavenging already." I said. We we're having fun. I looked around and was blinded by the sun, I felt like my eyes were about to explode, as being in a very dark and enclosed space for two years can make you very sensitive to light. This was probably gonna suck a little. We began to walk towards Indianapolis which wasn't too far from the nest. We learned that fairly quickly after getting here, and it was a great spot to loot, as it was a gigantic place, and the military was still there, but they were few and far between, making it fairly easy to clean out buildings, at least from what I've heard from hive members who go scavenging. We were walking for about half an hour, until we were able to see the skyscrapers. This was nice, to finally be able to get out, as my eyes finally adjusted to the light, and I was able to go scavenging with my girlfriend, they would probably call it something else though, like mate, I should probably use that instead of girlfriend. We began to see a few small houses and neighbor hoods as we went deeper into town. Most of the houses were burned to rubble or broken in anyway, shape, and form, some with broken windows and doors, and others... had blood smeared on them, it actually looked like a warning or a sign, like it was purposely placed there, instead of just being there after someone bit the dust. This may not be good if it was a sign, I'm not stupid, I've been educated by movies and know that if this is a sign or warning of some sort, we need to go to another route right now. This could be a gang or Yautja maybe, though I doubt it. "We need to go another route now!" I practically screamed. Just like that, I heard a shot ring out and a bit of asphalt fly up in front of me. Xander grabbed me and ran to a nearby truck. It was in surprisingly good shape actually, not destroyed or stripped for parts, I wonder... "Can you distract him?" I said.

" _Yes."_ She said simply, she ran out and started to run around the place, dodging every shot. I opened the door the truck, to see a dead man in it with a shot to the head, it actually looked like he was sniped, probably from the other guy shooting at us. I pulled him out and got into the truck. I began to search for keys everywhere, in the glove box, the sun light blocker above your head, but nothing. 'It must be on him.' I said as I looked at the dead guy. I got out and began to loot the poor man's corpse. I was about to lose hope when I felt the pair of keys in his front pocket. I took them and got back into the car. I then realized the shots stopped.

"Xander? Are you ok? Where are you?" I questioned.

" _Over here, at the place you call a house at the end of the road I heard you call it."_ I got out of the truck and began to walk over there. I got up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Yeah, no, not happening. I began to kick the door down, and when I thought it wasn't going to happen, it gave away and fell to the floor. _"Up here."_ She said. I walked to a pair of stairs and climbed up them. I was greeted by a closed door and what I think was blood. I opened the door, and sure enough, I saw the guy who was shooting at us with a hole in stomach. She was next to him, looking at his scoped rifle with curiosity. _"What is this?"_ She questioned.

"That is a gun, it was what made that noise and what was shooting at us." I explained. I went over and took it, then proceeded to search the man, for extra ammo and any other gear. I found no ammo, but I did find a pocket knife. I grabbed the gun and checked it to see how much it had left as well. I unloaded the clip to see nothing. 'Please have one in the chamber.' I mentally pleaded. I cocked the slider back a tiny bit to see nothing. "Damn it." I said. I tossed the gun outside the 2nd floor window in a bit of sadness and rage. She was about to ask something, but I knew what it was. "It was out of ammo, the things that come at us that hurt us if we get hit by it." I said. We began to exit the building, when I got an idea. I grabbed the gun again and put it into the back of the truck, my plan being that if I couldn't use it to defend myself, at least the way it was made to, I could bluff people to get off my back, and hit people with the but if need be. "Get in." I said. 'I hope this works.' I thought. I put the keys in the ignition and turned, nothing. I turned again, nothing. "Come on you piece of-" I was cut off by the truck finally roaring to life. "Yes!" I said with joy. "Now we can travel around faster and be able to scavenge up even more." This was awesome, now comes the question, I'm 15 and have no clue how to drive, let alone stick, I've just seen my father drive stick. Well, first time for everything I guess. I began to pull out and drive towards the highway, getting the timing of changing gears even better, after about 4 times I didn't do it right and it stalled. It had 3 quarters of a tank as well, so we were good on fuel for now. We exited the highway after about 20 minutes of driving into downtown Indianapolis, and was greeted by a blockade. Probably the military trying to limit people from escaping, those fat bastards. Maybe we can scavenge and loot a bit nearby and load it on the truck, then go to another part of town. I backed the truck up, so we could easily put things in and just get in and drive if we needed an escape. I took the keys out and exited the truck. I grabbed the gun and we proceeded into the town. We didn't make it very far though, as a gas of some sort began to surround us, causing us to fall unconscious. The last thing I saw, was 10 foot creatures in helmets walking towards us. Yautja.

 **And that wraps this up. People seem to like my other story Loneliness, I will still continue it, but expect slower updates on that one. Whatever, stories will get made. Random question, but what type of music do you guys like? I like dubstep and electronic music. If your the same, check out a dude on YouTube called The Fat Rat. He makes cool music. This is not sponsored or anything, in fact, I'm listening to one of songs at the time of this being written. So yeah, check him out, but read my other stories first. Alright, enough self advertisement, see you guys next time. Oh yeah, one more thing, CHECK OUT THE FUCKING POLL ALREADY! It's been up for like 3 weeks. Check. It. Out. It's for the next story after I am completely done with this series, well, the Fear series I mean, not just this story. There, we are done now, finally.**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3:Prison

Chapter 3:Prison

I awoke on a cold hard floor, still drowsy from the gas. I tried to move but couldn't, my leg was chained to the wall. "No..." I simply said in horror, this seemed extremely real, but so was the nightmare. I didn't want to do this again. The door opened, and four Yautja, along with three men came in the room, each of them having various wounds. "Why are you doing this to me?" I begged.

"You murdered us." They all said in unison. God, I'm in The Shining now, when are they gonna say red rum.

"YOU ATTACKED ME! WOULD YOU JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE WHEN YOUR LIFE IS THREATENED!?" I screamed in rage. They just stared at me.

"You murdered us." They repeated.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed again.

"You murdered us."

"No I didn't!"

"You murdered us."

"No I didn't." I grew more and more silent. The door opened again, and I felt like I was gonna lose it when I saw who entered. It was mom and dad. "No! No please! Dear God no! Anything but this!"

My mom was first to speak. "You little brat, you just watched as we died. It should've been you instead of us you spoiled piece of shit. And now, you call that fat bitch your mother. You're a disgrace." She said with a clear hint of venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry..." I said, beginning to cry. This was way too much, I did let them die. 'NO! Don't think that way! They were way too strong! You couldn't have done anything!' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I could have done something. Maybe it should've been me.' Another part of myself began to speak.

My father began next. "You just stood and watched as that thing latched onto my face! Then you just watch as my face and throat is melted by the acid! You should suffer the same fate." He said coldly. He and everyone else began to walk up to me, getting closer and closer. I saw a xenomorph come out of a vent behind them, coming towards me as well. Everybody began to hold me down, as they began to break every bone in my arms and legs with an inhuman strength.

"FUCK! AAAAAAAHHHHHH DEAR GOD STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed in agony. They just continued on, making sure I was gonna be in agony. After an eternity of screaming and pain, they stopped and seemingly disappeared. I was able to see my body through extremely labored breathes of pain, and was horrified to see my limbs mutilated. I was able to see bones sticking out of my skin, and was covered in blood. I attempted to move, but only gained complete pain instead. I hissed in pain as the xenomorph, who I knew was Xander got closer and closer towards me. I began to break down in tears as she got closer. "Xander, please help me." I said crying in agony and sadness. She just continued walking towards me. She stood 4 feet away from me. "Xander, please, I know it's you. Don't hurt me anymore. Please." I begged. It hurt so bad. She darted straight towards me, and grabbed me, but not hard, she was hugging me. She began to purr and gave a small and comforting hiss. "Thank you." I said relived.

" _I love you."_ I heard in my head.

"I love yo- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I felt her tail go straight through my stomach. But the way she impaled me was by stabbing through herself. I began to hear a sizzle as the acid blood began to burn my organs. As this was happening, she began to stab herself and me more and more, causing more acid blood and pain. I wasn't able to say anything as she did this. The pain was too intense. I just wanted to wake up already. The last thing I saw was my limbs melting off and Xander still stabbing herself, before I faded into the black.

I woke up, sweating and gasping for breath on a cold hard floor. I began to freak out again when I saw my leg still chained to the wall. "Is this Hell?" I said to no one in particular.

" _What's Hell?"_ I heard a familiar voice in my head say. I looked up to see Xander barely moving, and chained to the wall as well. I just realized she sounded extremely weak as well.

"Xander? Please tell me this is real, that you're real." I said unsure of what was a dream and reality.

" _This is real Logan. Don't worry."_ She said, still sounding extremely weak.

"What happened?" I questioned.

" _After we were knocked out, we were taken here, they must have chained us to the wall while we were asleep. They must have gave me something because I can barely move, let alone speak right now with how weak I feel. If it wasn't that way, I would've cut my self, so the acid blood could melt the chains and we could escape."_ She said.

"This can't be good if they are taking us here, instead of outright killing us." I looked around to see nothing that could break the chains. "We may just have to wait, they obviously don't want to kill us." I said. I was hoping they weren't going to just kidnap us for them to just kill us in the end. We waited for what felt like forever, until I realized that part of my hair was gone. I began to feel around that area, and felt a small line in the patch of missing hair. What the hell did they take out? Or put in? After around an hour, a door to the cell opened, I didn't even realize this room had a door, until I saw the generic prison door open. I was shocked to see three Yautja, two male and one female walk into the room, along with a male human. "What the fuck?" I said, shocked to see another human, and then to see him with these assholes.

"I hear you've been causing a good amount of trouble lately." The human said. I just stared at him in shock and anger. "Sorry, my name is Daniel Roberts, what's yours?" He said.

"Uhm, Logan, Logan Cox." I said slowly. "Can you explain why in the hell we're chained to the wall? And then care to explain why you are with the race that killed my entire family?!" I said full of anger and sadness at what happened two years ago when the invasion began. The female Yautja walked up to me kicked me in the mouth, causing a few teeth to come out, along with a scream of pain.

" _Learn your place ooman!"_ She said, wait, how in the hell did I understand her?

"You fucking cunt. How can I understand you?!" I said pissed at the female for doing that.

She was about to kick me again, but Daniel stopped her. "I got this, you go check the other prisoners." He said. She was gave a grumble of defeat as she and the other two Yautja left the room. "Are you ok?" He said as he knelt down in front of me.

I spitted some blood on the ground, along with another tooth. "Yeah, fucking peachy." I said furious. "Can you answer my questions from earlier now? Or will it end with my legs being broken?"

"You won't get hurt again, sorry, well I know you want to know how you can understand her, and it's because you have a translator in your brain like I do. You are chained to the wall because we don't know how you would react if you weren't, you could've been hostile and tried to attack us if we didn't. As for your second question, well, I'm sorry for what happened, I have lost people too." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We all lost people that day. But why are they kind to you when they attempted to or did kill people I knew?"

"It may have been Yautja known as Bad Bloods as they call them that you encountered. They apparently kill just to kill. While normal Yautja will spare someone if they can't fight back, like if they are too young, or don't have a weapon. Speaking of which, how old are you? You look fairly young."

"I'm fifth-fucking-teen. You got a problem with that? Because I heard so much shit of how I survived this when I was thirteen." He was a bit taken back by this.

"How the hell did you survive this when you were thirteen? Who helped you?" He said. Like hell I was gonna tell him.

"I was just lucky I guess. I went through hell and managed to find someone who helped me, but also found a bunch of assholes as well." I lied. It probably wouldn't be good for my health if he found out I lived with the species that had a sort of war with the species he was with.

"Jesus... You're one lucky motherfucker, and one hell of a survivor too. So, where did you live before all of this mess? I was in California during the attack."

"I lived on the border of Michigan and Indiana during the attack. My family died, and I thought that their would be an evacuation in more major cities than my small town, so I bum rushed it to Detroit. When I got their, the army kidnapped me and I was sent into a facility where I was tied to a table like thing in front of an egg, I think you know what I mean by that. An alarm went off, and I heard people say that a specimen escaped. Two guys who were making sure I didn't escape came in and tried to get that thing that came out of the persons chest next to me, who I've heard they are called Xenomorphs. I begged them to cut me out of my ties and they did. Out of rage and revenge for what those monsters did, I killed one of them, and locked the other in the room with the egg. I escaped, but barely in the end." I said.

"Wow, you're a lucky bastard alright. Oh yeah, the Xenomorph in the room with you, sorry about that. It didn't cause you too much trouble did it? It was in the gas you were in as well that knocked you out, and we were deciding if we should keep it or not for studying, and we don't need it." He pulled out a gun. "You may want to cover your ears." He said.

"WAIT!" I said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"What? Before you say it, you aren't killing it, I can't risk you turning around and shooting me."

"Not that you prick. Fuck, ok, I lied, I did have some help, her." I said. He had a look of shock.

"Holy shit... she wasn't kidding." He said. He then pointed the gun at me now.

"You know, you aren't the first to do that, so don't be feeling all special now." I said.

"Tell me everything right now!"

"How do I even know your not bluffing and that gun is empty?" I said. He could already know I was with her but wanted me to say it, not actually planning on shooting her. After those words left my lips, he pointed the gun at my right foot, hitting my right ankle instead. "FUUUUUCK! OH JESUS CHRIST THAT HURT!" I said in pain.

"Believe me now?! Now tell me the fucking truth now!"

It took a while for me to regain my composure, but I managed, somehow. "You know, everybody who's shot at me or shot me has died, either by me or a friend." I said coldly. He then aimed back at Xander. "Ok ok, Jesus, everything I told you was a bit of a half lie. I did lose my family and I did go to Detroit, same with being kidnapped. I'll tell you what I left out." I said. "When it happened, my father got facehugged, and my mother was killed by a Yautja. I grabbed the gun she dropped and shot the Yautja five times. He grabbed me, breaking my ankle, while starting a self-destruct thing on his wrist. I got away, but the explosion sent me a good twenty-feet into a car, breaking my ribs. I ran into the forest until everything died down. I came out a couple hours later and found a house that wasn't destroyed and still had power. I went in and began to cook some food, until I realized I was probably gonna die in some horrible way, and I wasn't going to go out that way, it was going to be on my terms. I saw a Xenomorph that had just came out and I decided to just give it the rest of the uncooked meat I had. My food burned, I grabbed a knife, and was about to end it when I charged at a Yautja that came into the roof. I failed and he was about to kill me when the same Xeno that I fed had saved me. Her hive was coming after us because of her saving me and forming a telepathic link with me. We went towards Detroit, where we were kidnapped, she escaped, causing the alarm, allowing me to escape. We heard about a team of soldiers who needed help in exchange for evacuation out of the city which was going to be nuked after we destroyed their last outpost, the one we escaped from. They caught onto this when we were flying out of the city, and we got into a stalemate with us pointing our weapons at each other. The nuke went off and we crashed, along with my friend who clung on to the chopper, making sure I made it out safe. I was impaled on a metal rod, and had to be pulled off of it. We began to walk aimlessly and came to Indianapolis in Indiana. We found a cave, barely alive, and it had a clean water source, along with many deer to eat. She molted into a queen, and began to send the facehuggers after anything that wasn't human unless it was hostile. The hive is huge and we always had scavengers for food and weapons. Two years went by, and I fell in love with Xander, the Xeno in the room. I wanted to help the hive for once, so I went out to scavenge with her, and well, we got gassed by you assholes and here we are. Any questions?" I said sarcastically.

"You fell in love with one of these murders?!" He said full of shock. "These fuckers killed my family, I had to kill my kid to put him out of his misery after he got facehugged, these are just savage murderers who only care about reproduction and food!" He screamed at me. He pointed the gun back towards Xander.

"Motherfucker you better pray that I never escape if you kill her, or I will find you, and I will make sure your death is not pleasant." I said, I was beginning to get used to talking like this already.

"Their kind must be exterminated." He said coldly.

"Please don't. Kill me instead, and let her return to her hive. She doesn't deserve this at all." I said. I didn't want anyone to die, but when it came down to it, I was willing to die for Xander. He still had the gun trained on her head. "What if that was your girlfriend? What if she was in Xander's position, you were in my position, I was in yours? Would you want me to kill the person you cared about?"

"How did you kno-"

"Because it was fucking obvious. Please, have mercy. You don't have to kill every Xenomorph you come across just because they killed your family. I don't go around shooting every Yautja because their kind killed my family, I kill them because they pose an immediate threat towards me and the ones I care about, not because I have a death-wish and I think they all deserve to die. You need to let go of the past." I said. I was lying, if I could, I would kill every Yautja if possible, but he seemed to fall for my bluff.

"You're bluffing, if you could, you would kill all Yautja." Fuck he caught my bluff. "Now, any last requests?" He said as he aimed the gun back towards me.

"Yes actually, can me and Xander spend time for at least an hour before you kill us? Unchained preferably. That's the least you can do." I said. I wasn't sure if we could escape this time, but I wanted to spend time with Xander if we couldn't escape, rather than trying to escape and not being able to die peacefully and happily.

Daniel sighed. "I suppose I can let you do that. Hold on." He began to walk out of the room. The second the door closed behind him, the chains unlocked and we were free in the room. I attempted to get up and run to her, but I felt pain shoot up in my right ankle from the gunshot. I fell to the ground in pain, and began to crawl towards Xander. After a minute of crawling, I got to Xander. I tried to position myself so that I was against the wall next to Xander.

"Heh, kinda sucks we have to die so soon after we became mates." I said a little sadly that I was never going to be able to spend the rest of my life with the one I loved.

" _It does, doesn't it? To die trapped in a prison, never being able to enjoy each others company for the rest of our lives."_ She said weakly.

"At least we can enjoy it until the inevitable." I said leaning against her arm. She move her arm, letting my head land on her lap as she wrapped her arm around me weakly. She began to purr as we just laid there in peace. My eyes began to look around the room, thinking I could find something, anything that may make this more enjoyable or grant us an escape. I didn't find much, except a half-drunken bottle of Crown Royal across the room. "Hold on." I said as I began to crawl towards it, then back to Xander.

" _What is it?"_ She questioned.

"This is a thing called alcohol. If you drink enough of it, it makes life not so stressful, it helps you forget about the bad things for a while. I never have had any, and I wanted to try it before we... you know." I said sadly as I took off the cap. "Down the hatch." I said as I took a big gulp of it, only to puke it back up. It burned my throat and tasted very bitter. "Uuugggghhhh. Is this what adults drink? How do they do it?" I said as I set the bottle beside me. My eyes began to look around again, only to notice that I was still bleeding like crazy, as the trail of blood across the floor was speaking for itself. "No no no, I ain't dying yet." I said as I began to tear off the sleeve of my shirt. "I'm not coming in early. Not yet." I wrapped the makeshift bandage around my leg, causing me to wince in pain as I put a bit of pressure on it. "I don't suppose you have enough strength to kill them all if they open the door, do you?" I said half jokingly, but half seriously too.

" _I wish. The most I can do is burn them if they get to close to me after we are shot. Although, I do feel less weak now."_

"Well, that's good." We began to converse and tell each other stories and such until we waited for death to walk in the door.


	4. Chapter 4:Escape

Chapter 4:Escape

We waited for death to walk in for a while as we mentally talked to each other, until we heard the sound of footsteps approach us.

"I guess this is our time." I said as I began to tear up in fear of what was on the other side and not ever going to have the chance to live with Xander until we die, but peacefully and naturally. The door opened. "I love you." I said sadly. She wrapped her arm around me weakly, and pulled me a bit closer to her.

" _I love you as well Logan. You have been the kindest person I have ever met, and I hope we can spend an eternity together in the afterlife."_ She said. I began to hug her as Daniel walked in with his handgun in his hand, ready for it's job it was made to do. Kill. I gave Xander a long kiss on the lips as he approached. He walked towards us as we were still next to each other and got down on his knee in front of us.

"You are a monster for being with this creature and saying you love it." He said with venom in his voice. An idea came into my mind. My hand was behind my back when he was in front of me. The bottle of whiskey was behind me as well. I grabbed the top of the bottle with a grip as if it were my only life source, and it kinda was, and smashed it against his head as hard as I could, breaking the bottle across his head, and knocking him out cold with a big red spot forming on his head.

"I think you meant that you're the monster jackass." I said as I grabbed his gun. I checked his pockets for ammo, only to find an Epinephrine pen and a small knife. Then some alarms began to ring out. "Fuuuuuuuck. Can you get up?" I said hoping she could up.

" _No Logan, I can't, I can move my arms fairly fine, but I can't get up. Go, leave me and escape this horrid place."_ She said.

"That's not going to happen, I need you, and you need me. Here, put out your arm, I have an idea." I said. She put out her arm and I injected the Epinephrine into her arm, hoping she would be able to get up with this. If I was right, it should just be an adrenaline shot basically, so maybe it would work on Xander and help negate whatever they drugged her with.

" _What was that? I feel better than ever now!"_ She shouted and jumped up with glee. I was immediately tackled with a hug when she jumped up. _"We need to leave here now mate."_

"I love you." I said as we began to leave the room.

" _I love you as well."_ We kept on moving through the prison as the alarms were going off. As we were moving, we saw more and more cells with Xenomorphs in them.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are there Xenomorphs in these cells?" This was way too strange.

" _I don't know. Maybe we can free them and they can come with us to the hive, or make this their own hive. Either way, they don't deserve this type of life. They deserve a life of freedom."_ She said as we walked past the imprisoned Xenomorphs.

"How do we even free them? I want to free them as much as you do, but where would we even begin searching for what we need to free them, and even if we did free them, would they attack us?"

" _They won't attack us as long as I'm with you. So just stay by my side."_

"That shouldn't be too hard." I said as I leaned against Xander, earning me a purr of happiness as she wrapped her arm around me as we walked. It helped me get a bit more speed, as I was still limping a bit from the gunshot.

" _Wait. I sense a queen. I'm going to make contact with her, hold on."_ She said as we rounded a corner. A gentle and feminine voice appeared in my head.

" _Hello children, what are you doing here? I sense you are not of this hive."_ The queen said.

" _My mate and I were kidnapped and brought here, and we wish to free you, in return, you help us escape and return to our hive."_ I heard Xander say.

" _I can sense you have a host, bring it to us for harvesting after we are freed, and you and your mate will get all the help you need to escape this place."_ The queen said.

" _I'm afraid I cannot do that, the human is my mate."_

" _Oh, that is something that has been unheard of. I suppose you are freeing us from this place, very well, you and your mate shall get all of the needed help so long as you free us."_ She said.

" _Thank you, do you know how we can free you?"_ Xander said. I heard a door smash open as I saw some Yautja run down the hall towards us with wrist blades out and ready to stab. I took cover behind the corner down another hall nearby with Xander and began to shoot at the incoming Yautja.

"You need to hurry up!" I yelled over the gunfire.

" _It should be here."_ I heard the queen say. Where the hell was 'here?'

" _Follow me!"_ Xander shouted mentally. I saw her begin to run down a hall. I was out of ammo so I just dropped the gun and made a break for it. I was way too slow to keep up with her as the Yautja were gaining on me and I was still hobbling from the shot ankle. I heard a charging up sound and an explosion as a piece of wall exploded near me. I looked behind me to see five Yautja twenty-feet away and another five near the beginning of the hall with little turret things on their shoulders, presumably what shot at me. I fell to the ground as I was hit by a few pieces of rubble. I began to get up, but was immediately grabbed by a pair of hands and carried down the hall. It was Xander. _"First you can't climb, now you can barely walk. You humans are so weak."_ She said jokingly as more and more shots flew past us.

"I'm sorry that evolution has it out for us! Please focus on getting us away from the Yautja!" I yelled over the explosions. I began to snuggle up closer to her stomach for comfort. I was still happy we at least had a chance to live, after thinking we were doomed to die barely ten minutes ago.

" _I can multitask."_ She said as she looked at me and gave a grin. _"Don't worry, we'll make it."_ She said as we rounded another corner. After a few minutes went by, we went through a door to what looked like a control console to the prison. She immediately closed the door behind us and set me down. I grabbed a giant bookshelf and started to push it over to the door. Xander saw this and came over to help me barricade the door. The door almost broke down when we got to it with the bookshelf. I stopped pushing it and ran towards the console. I looked at it and saw that it was lit up with power. It was filled with switches, each of them saying different cell blocks, like cell block A, B, C and so on.

"Here go's nothing." I was about to flick all of the switches, but Xander grabbed my hand.

" _Stay close to me."_ She said. I flicked the switches.

"I will." I said. I heard the sound of many doors sliding open at once, indicating that it did work. I turned around to see the air floating around, like when you can see the air on a hot day. It looked a lot like... fuck. I felt a blade go into my gut, then immediately come back out. I wasn't able to say anything from the pain. I fell back on the console and began to slide back down to the ground. I heard Xander shriek in anger as she stabbed it through the chest, killing it.

Xander came down beside me. _"Logan! Are you alright?!"_ She said.

"Uuuuugggghhhh, I've been better, that's for sure. Can you give me a ha-BEHIND YOU!" I shouted with all of my might as I saw a Yautja uncloak behind her. She turned around to be punched in the mouth and dragged a few feet away from me. The Yautja began to beat her to death, as I just sat there, bleeding out and in pain. Xander managed to stab it in the gut and knock it off of her for a few moments, but she didn't kill it. I began to get up and grab the knife out of my pocket, the one I got from Daniel. It was tough to get up, I felt very weak, but I managed. I had the knife in my hand and ready to kill. I charged the Yautja and stabbed it in the back with the knife with everything I had. It shook it off like nothing happened. I was struck in the head by its backhand and was sent flying across the room and into a wall. I felt my ribs break and my vision fade. The last thing I saw as I blacked out was Xander running towards me, and behind her, a dead Yautja.


	5. Chapter 5:An Alliance

Chapter 5:An Alliance

"Uuuuuggggghhhh, my everything." I said as I opened my eyes. I was met with Xander still chained to the wall and me the exact same. "What? Was that all a dream, or is this a dream?" I wondered. I heard someone walking towards us when I said that. Daniel walked in, pointing his gun at Xander. The next thing I knew, there was a loud ringing in my ears. I looked away from what had happened, not wanting to see it. After a few seconds, the ringing was gone, and I decided to look at what happened. I was greeted with a small hole in Xanders chest, along with yellow-green blood spilling onto the floor. "XANDER!" Was all I screamed as Daniel began to unload the rest of the clip. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! SHOOT ME INSTEAD! STOP!" Surprisingly, he did stop. He walked up to me and aimed the gun in a not so good area... "DO IT! JUST FUCKING DO IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted. Before he could pull the trigger, a black spear-like tail impaled him through the chest. His aim faltered, but he still pulled the trigger, hitting my shoulder instead. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK THAT HURT!" I had to bite my tongue or else I would just be pouring out swears. I tasted the metallic taste of blood from biting my tongue too hard. Daniel fell to the floor, dead. Behind him, was a xenomorph, but not Xander. She stopped moving entirely now. "Xander?" I barely said.

" _LOGAN! I don't have time to explain, but you need to trust me on this. I have to kill you, don't question why, just make this easier on yourself."_ I heard a familiar voice say. But, she was dead against the wall... what the hell? Before I could even say anything, the xenomorph in front of me, or Xander, grabbed me and placed me in front of her head. _"Please forgive me."_ Was all that was said as she opened her mouth and stabbed me in the head with her smaller mouth. No pain was felt, and everything went black.

I woke up in the hive, or A hive. I was sweating and gasping for breath. "Xander?! Where are you?!" I called out. Wait, something black was covering me. Actually, that was Xander I think!

" _Did it work? Are you ok?"_ I heard her say, it was full of concern.

"Yes, wait, that was you? How did you even do that?" I said.

" _I just had a feeling when you first had your nightmares. I invaded your dream, and made sure nothing bad happened. Sorry that I killed you... it was that, or you probably would be tortured to death again, so I spared you the pain. I would've helped you earlier, but whatever they gave me weakened me too much to do anything."_

"Xander..." I hugged her as tight as I could, earning a comforting purr. "I love you." It was so nice for her to save me, in real life and in my dreams. She hugged back and stroked my hair. Her tail wrapped around us, making the hug even tighter, but still very nice and comfortable. We just laid there as she purred, not wanting to get up from how comfortable we were. I was beginning to wonder though, what happened after I passed out? "After I passed out, what happened?" I said.

" _After you passed out, I grabbed you while other hive members fought the Yautja and carried you here, where I healed you and waited. We even managed to take this place over. That was about 3 hours ago. I was so worried about you."_

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I've always been a fighter, even before all of this." I said. We sat there in silence for a few moments until I spoke again. "So, will the queen help us?"

" _Do you think I was lying when I said I would help you?"_ A different voice said. I looked over Xander to see the queen in the middle of the room we were in. I jumped at hearing her voice, I didn't know she was here.

"No, not at all, but still, I had my doubts. When you've been through what I've been through, you have a hard time trusting people." I said as I got up.

" _Understandable I guess. I will help you and your mate, as I now owe a great debt to you. Whatever you ask for, I will do my best to procure what you need."_ She said.

"We will need weapons, food, water, and a map." I said. I mentally sent her a picture of what these would look like.

" _My children will go out right now and get these items. I will tell you when we have all of these items, until then, my child here will guide you to your rooms."_ Seemingly out of nowhere, a Xenomorph dropped down right in front of us.

" _Follow me."_ He said with a voice of a 30 year old male. We followed him until we reached a door. We opened it to find that it was covered in that resin hives usually have. I was about to enter, but was grabbed by the male Xenomorph. _"I don't know why she is helping you, but the second I have the chance, I will not hesitate to end you."_ He said.

"Fuck. You." I said as I closed the door. Great, I have an enemy now. "So, we should probably keep an eye on that Xenomorph. He said he would kill me when he had the chance." I said to Xander. A hiss was made by Xander after I said this.

" _I will kill him for ever threatening you!"_ She said as she went for the door.

"No Xander! We need their help if we want to make it back to the hive!" I shouted. She shoved me out of the way as she opened the door. "XANDER! STOP!" I yelled. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She stopped as I grabbed her into a hug. "Please stop, this isn't you." She looked at me and gave a hiss.

" _I'm sorry, I just lost it when you said he threatened you. Nobody is to harm you."_ She said as we walked back into the room.

"I love you, and I understand you don't want to see me harmed, I'm the same way with you, but you need to fully think this through. If you kill him, we probably won't get help."

" _I love you too, thank you for stopping me. We should probably get some rest."_ I gave her a long and passionate kiss as we got down on the resin covered floor. The resin was a very comfortable material, so it wasn't hard to get nice and comfortable enough to sleep. I snuggled up to Xander for warmth, earning me a purr of happiness and a gentle hug. We fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Awww, cute. Alright, so I was tempted to make the next chapter a lemon (Sexual stuff), but I thought about it, and there will be no lemons in this. I'm not too good with lemons, and when I did it on 'Loneliness,' I thought it sucked so much. I may need help from people if you want to see lemons, that, or give me time to think of how it would go, and how I would write it. This is a tricky subject for me to write, I'm more of a guy who writes the stories were it's in the Hurt/Comfort section, not so much on the romance section. Yeah, sorry for those who want to see these two get a little freaky... but it will never be about the sex, just the relationship.**

 **Peace**


	6. Chapter 6:Holy Shit!

Chapter 6:Holy Shit!

" _Logan, wake up."_ I heard Xander say.

"5 more minutes." I groaned. She wasn't having any of this. She held me down and began to tickle me until I was gasping for breath. "Ok Ok! I'm awake! Stop, it tickles!" I barely said, I was laughing so hard I could barely say that. She stopped to let me breath.

" _I don't take no as an answer."_ She said playfully. _"Now get up, the queen wants us."_ She said as she walked to the door.

"Yes ma'am." I said mockingly. As we walked to the queen, I realized something. "I didn't have any nightmares, thank you. You are the best mate anyone could ask for." I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

" _Well, I don't really like to see my mate in angst and fear, so you're welcome."_ She said as she returned the embrace. I stayed there for a minute until we began to walk back to the queen. It was only a few moments until we reached her. In front of her was many items. There was food, water, a map of the United States, a backpack, and a shotgun with shells next to it.

"Thank you very much, we will always remember you as a friend and ally." I said.

" _I'm not willing to give you any of my children because we are very weak and low in numbers, but we did manage to find these items. Take them and go back to you're hive. You have been the kindest human I have ever met, and I still owe you my life. I hope you two make it back to your hive."_ She said.

"As do we, thank you again for these supplies." I said. And with that, we left the prison. As we left, I saw a sign outside near the prison. It read: 'Montana Correctional Facility.' "Oh my God we're in fucking Montana..." I said. We are going to have one hell of a trip.

" _Is that bad?"_ Xander questioned.

"It's not dangerous, but we do have quite a distance to go to get back to the hive." I pulled out my map. "We're here, the hive is here." I pointed with my finger at Montana and Indiana. "We have to get from here to here, and it will take us days to get back home. God why didn't they just take us to a local prison? Would've been so much easier..." I said. We walked down the road, backpack strapped on and shotgun in my hands. Not much happened. We didn't come across anyone for a good amount of miles. We kept walking, until we heard what sounded like a male and female, maybe around my age by the sounds of it.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" The girl said.

"That piece of shit knocked him out. If he dies, I'll make sure you die slowly, and I know she'll join me on that as well." The guy said. I got down in a crouching position, and went over the hill to see them. There was a girl around my age kneeling over a Xenomorph, and their was a male by a female Xenomorph, and in front of him, a barely alive Yautja. "Now tell us, can you speak English?" He said.

"Pauk you ooman!" He said, although they wouldn't be able to understand him.

"I'll take that as no then." He then grabbed a knife from his belt he had. I had an idea.

"WAIT!" I screamed so they could hear me. They both jumped at hearing me and turned around. "Xander don't attack them, I think they might be like us." I said mentally. She ran off to some bushes as I approached them. I made sure it was known I was armed, but meant no harm by aiming the gun over my shoulder.

"Who are you what's your name?" The male questioned.

"A person who has been through Hell and back, and my name is Logan Cox, yours?"

"Dante... Dante Fisher, her name is Sophia Thompson. Logan?" No fucking way.

"Dante? Holy shit it's you!" I said as I dropped the gun and ran towards him. I pulled him into a hug and he seemed fine with it. "Jesus Christ dude! Out of all of the people I could meet it was you!" I said full of joy. Dante Fisher was my only friend in school, but he moved one day and I never thought I would ever see him again. "You've seen better days." I said as I examined him. He had multiple scrapes and bruises, along with many rips in his clothing.

"You're not much better, you weren't kidding when you said you went through Hell and back. Good God, were you..." He trailed off as he noticed the holes near my chest and stomach.

"Yeah, got stuck on a metal rod a week after the attack, and just got stabbed in the gut by a Yautja a few days ago."

"You know their names too? And if you just got stabbed like that, does that mean..." As if on queue, Xander stepped out. "Holy shit, what in the Hell did I miss?" He said.

"A lot. Do you need help? He looks a little worse for wear." I said as I looked at the unconscious alien.

"Honestly, he should be fine. I think we both overreacted. So where are you headed?" He said. I told him what had happened and how we had to get back to the hive. "Damn, we have no where to go to be honest. Could we by chance join your hive?" He said.

"Of course! The queen shouldn't mind. So, what are the Xeno's names and what do you plan on doing with the Yautja?" I asked.

"The unconscious one is Val, the one next to me is Zanta. What's your friends name?" He asked.

"Xander." I simply put. We all began to talk about our lives, how we survived and such. They were both shocked to hear that the army was corrupt. Val woke up, and we then realized that the Yautja was still alive. I already told them all that I can understand them all now. "So my friend. You have caused some trouble haven't you? Now tell me two things and two things only, where is your ship and why did you attack us? Every question you refuse to answer and I will remove two fingers, do I make myself clear?" I said.

"Go ahead and pauk off you worthless ooman. You are just prey in our eyes, that is why we attacked." He said smugly.

"Hand me the knife Dante." I said without looking from the Yautja. "Now you answered one question, but not the other. I'll give you one more chance, where is your ship, I know you have one." I said. He replied by spitting in my face. "So be it." I said as I wiped it away. "Hold him down." I said to everyone. Everybody had a tight and firm grip on the Yautja as I brought the knife closer to his fingers. "You know, if you just said no to answering the question, I would've let you pick which finger to cut off. That privilege is gone now." I grabbed his thumb and sawed if off slowly. He roared in agony as we did so. After I was done with that finger, I grabbed pinky finger and hacked it off fairly easily. "Now answer the fucking question or I'll cut off 3 fingers this time." I said. He spit in my face again. That piece of shit. I was about to hack his entire hand off at that point, but Dante said something.

"Rip those dreads off, they're like a giant nerve I think." He said. The Yautja's eyes lit up from hearing that. So he could understand English, but couldn't speak it.

"Wait, I'll tell you." The Yautja said.

"No no no, you gotta learn your lesson first." I said as I grabbed a handful of his hair and slashed it all off easily with the knife. "Now you may tell us." I said as he roared and screamed from the unbearable agony he was probably experiencing. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

"My ship is over there. It's cloaked." He said as he pointed not too far away from here.

"Thanks." I said simply. I grabbed him by the dreads and stuck the knife into his throat, making him choke and bleed out. "We have a ride now." I said to everyone. We all walked towards where he pointed as he bled and chocked to death behind us.


	7. Chapter 7:RUN!

Chapter 7:RUN!

We all walked to the ship, you could barely see it, but it was there. Dante and Sophia just stared at me after what I had just done.

"Jesus Christ Logan, what happened when I was gone?" Dante said.

"More than enough than I care to explain. We couldn't risk being followed by him, or him sending more Yautja after to us." I said. I felt like my soul was gone at this point. The fact that I can do what I just did a few minutes ago with little to no remorse is amazing, and yet, frightening at the same time.

"Fuck..." He said. After a few minutes of walking, we were there. I grabbed Yautja's wrist thing, it was like a wristband combined with a tablet. I was able to understand the symbols on it, but I still saw them in all of the weird symbols they were. It's hard to explain. I had a feeling this was how you would uncloak the ship, among other things. After a few minutes of tinkering with it, I found out how to control the ships doors and cloaking devices. It was armed a with a shield, some plasma guns on it, like how mini-guns would be attached to a helicopter or jet. I opened the door and we all entered. When we got on it, we heard many roars behind us. We looked behind us and...

"RUN!" I screamed. Behind us was a good 15 Yautja running towards us. "Dante take this and hold them off!" I yelled as I tossed the shotgun at him. He caught it and began to fire. I ran to what seemed like the controls to this thing. I sat down in the chair in front of it and began to mess around with it as I figured this out. "Sophia take this to Dante!" I grabbed the shells out of my backpack and handed them to her. She was also in the fight with what looked like a pistol. I gave them just in time as I had heard the worst noise you could ever hear. Click! The Xenomorphs were outside trying to kill the incoming Yautja as they got closer. I found the button on the control system that started this thing. I pressed it and we began to ascend. "GET ON THE SHIP!" We all screamed. Val managed to make it first without much trouble. Zanta was next, and she had to jump off a tree to make it. Xander was next, but she was being grabbed by the Yautja and held up. I grabbed the gun out of Sophia's hands and shot at the Yautja as we got farther away. I missed and hit Xander in the arm, but the blood got all other the Yautja and he dropped her immediately. She started to run at us on all fours. She started to climb the biggest tree next to us. She was climbing at an unholy speed, as she got to the top in seconds. She jumped to the ship, and barely made it. I jumped to the edge of the ship and nearly fell off grabbing her arm. It was covered in her blood. I shouted in pain as my hand was burning in her blood. Everybody had to grab me by the legs to pull us both up. Time seemed to slow down from the pain and adrenaline that I felt. Once she was on the ship, I ran to the controls and hit the accelerator. We almost flew out the door, but I managed to close it in time. I was still in agony about my hand. My palm was melted beyond recognition, and you could see all the bones and nerves. Xander was quick to react and already had life-jelly in her hand. She rubbed it in my hand and the pain stopped immediately. I was still shocked by its effects, my hand was disfigured to all hell, and yet, no pain was felt. I collapsed to the floor from exhaustion and shock, nearly passing out, but realized that I had to drive this thing still. It wasn't going out of control, but it wasn't heading to anywhere specific. I got up, and walked towards the console. I got back in the seat while everyone was talking about how we barely made it. I pulled up a map of Earth, and it showed all of the cities, and said if they were destroyed, taken over, or unoccupied by the Yautja. I set a marker to Indianapolis and we started heading there. If this wasn't in another language, anybody could use this. I got out of the seat and walked towards everyone.

"Ok so, I don't know we'll get there, but we are heading towards Indianapolis. We should probably explore the ship until then." I said. We all split into groups. I was with Dante and Sophia, and Val, Xander, and Zanta were together. We all wanted to mainly talk and hear each others stories and such. Xander was unsure about leaving me alone, and so were the other Xenos about their loved ones, but we all reassured them that we'll be fine. We were walking down a hall when Dante pulled out something from his pocket. "Dante is that what I think it is?" I got excited.

"What song do you want?" He said. It was an Ipod.

"Holy shit dude! I haven't seen anything like this in years! Play Warriors by Imagine Dragons if you have it. How is it still charged?!" I said with glee as he searched for the song.

"You would be surprised by how many houses still have power here. Either they still get it from electric companies somehow, or they have a generator. Oh here it is." He said. The sound of music filled the ship.

" _As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away..."_ We listened to songs for what felt hours. It was awesome. We found no one else on the ship, but we did find beds, some kind of food, a form of lounge room, a bar, a weapons room, and what looked like a prison room, but no one was in the cages. We all met back in the bar. It had what you could only assume would be booze, what looked like a dance floor, and seats.

"Man, when you think killer race that takes body parts and skins as trophy's, you don't think this." I said.

"No shit." Dante said. We all ended up messing around and playing. We ended up blasting the music and throwing some bottles at walls, hearing the satisfying sound of them breaking. After breaking almost every bottle except for a few, we ended up going into the lounge room. The most fucked up and yet amazing thing we found, was a Xbox One. It was hooked up to a T.V. on the wall. I guess they were fascinated by it? It was extremely fucked up and amazing to find such a random thing here. "What in the Hell?! I wonder games are in it." He said as he walked towards it. We all just thought it was really random and unexpected. We ended up playing on it, and enjoying every bit of it. The Xenos were wondering what it was, what the point of it was, and almost attacked the screen when their was firefight at one point. We all laughed when that happened. After a while, we all passed out with the music still on and blasting away.

 **So this was good chapter, and a bit of a break from what was happening. I know the Xbox One was bit random, but I thought, maybe they would be curious about how some human things worked and like that thing. I dunno, but this was a chapter for bonding and relaxation for the characters, other than the attack. Okay, see y'all next time. Review and favorite, also follow me. Not in the stalker term, you know what I mean. :)**


	8. Chapter 8:The beginning

Chapter 8:The beginning...

" _You are close to your destination, I repeat, you are close to your destination."_ We all heard a female voice say throughout the ship. It woke us all up at once at how loud it was.

"What did she say?" I heard Sophia say.

"We're almost there basically." I said. I got up and walked to the main control system of the ship and opened a map. We were about 5 minutes away. My hand had finally healed overnight, and the bullet barely made it through Xander entirely, but she said that she didn't feel like anything was in there. I decided to figure out what else I could do with the ship as we waited. I found out after a few moments that this also has a cameras mounted in and on the ship that I could access via the wrist device. I looked through one camera, and saw the remaining skyscrapers of Indianapolis in the distance. We had to be close to the hive, as we weren't right next to Indianapolis, but we were close enough to it to see it. I then felt like we were close to the queen. "Xander... do you feel that?" I said. She nodded.

" _Yeah. We're close."_ She said. It was a faint feeling, but as we continued for another minute we could actually hear her.

" _Logan! Xander! Where were you! We thought you died!"_ We could hear and feel the distress in her voice clearly. But we could also feel something else... I couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right, and Xander felt it too.

"We got kidnapped, we're fine now, but what's going on over there? Something doesn't feel right." I said. All of a sudden, we heard an explosion, but it wasn't on the ship. I looked at the cameras again, and sure enough, there were a ton of helicopters near a big rising smoke plume. They were all near a cave. Xander and I felt an intense pain everywhere when that happened. "Ah fuck! Zillah what's happening!" I mentally yelled.

" _I love you both. Don't come back here, pleas-"_ She just stopped. She said that all weakly, so she likely...

"Oh God..." I said out loud. All I felt was sadness.

"What happened?" I heard Dante say.

"It's all gone..." I said. I felt all of my sadness wash away, and then come back as anger. Red. Hot. Anger. "Get your guns and weapons ready now. We're gonna kill these motherfuckers." I said as I engaged the landing gear.

"Logan lets just get out of here. This is suicide!" Dante said.

"Dante, they just killed the queen and GOD KNOWS HOW MANY XENOMORPHS! That was my life down there." I said as I pointed to the camera screen that showed where the hive was. "And these bastards just took it away! These bastards need to die, they nearly killed me and the queen 2 years ago, and who knows how many they actually did kill then! They are assholes, and we need to take a stand or we will never be safe. Now, I'm going down there, and I'm almost positive Xander will too, if you want to join me, that's great. If not, then think about this, when your mother died, you went and attempted to kill the Yautja in a rage fulled endeavor. Well, I'm having one of those moments now." The door to the ship opened, we landed. "Sophia, are you with me!" I said. She looked eager to be honest.

"You're damn right I am! Dante, he's right, we need to take a stand, and that should start now." She said.

"I mean... fuck man you're right. We can't just be running away forever. We need to show people that we aren't to be trifled with." Dante said.

"Xander, are you ready for a life or death fight?" I said.

" _If this means that we can kill those monsters, yes. Yes I am."_ She said. She gave a grin at the end of that. Sophia made sure her gun was fully loaded, as did I, and Dante went back and grabbed some blades and armor as he didn't really have a gun. It barely fit, but it'll do. Once we were all locked and loaded, we stepped off the ship and headed to where the smoke was coming from. We all talked it through as we walked there, and decided that Dante would get one soldier by sneaking up on him and taking his gun so he was somewhat on par with us, then we would run in guns blazing, killing anything in front of us that wasn't a Xenomorph or one of us. After around 5 minutes, we began to hear talking, so we got down in a crouched position and walked closer.

"Commander this is Foxtrot, we have confirmation that the alien hive has been destroyed, over." He said into his radio. We couldn't hear what the commander said, as we were too far for that and it was a bit silent. "Roger that, we'll stay and make sure they're all dead, over and out." He said. We got closer to him and saw that he had his back towards us. Dante was about to walk up and jump him, but I put an arm in front of him. Xander was was already behind him, and he didn't notice.

"Xander try to knock the gun out of his arms first with your tail, then kill him." I mentally said. I didn't want to risk him shooting off his gun as he died. She said nothing as she knocked the gun out of his hands and covered his mouth with her hands. The soldier was dead before the gun even touched the ground. Dante ran up to the dead soldier and grabbed the rifle along with the magazines. I grabbed the knife from his belt and saw the best possible thing in the world on him as well. "Guys, guess what I found." I said. I felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Wha-Holy shit." Sophia said. On the belt near the knife was a grenade along with what I think was a flashbang. "So who gets it?" She said.

"Rock paper scissors?" I said. Never saw myself playing rock paper scissor for a fucking grenade in my future 2 years ago.

"I guess." Dante said. We set it up so whoever lost first got nothing, while the person who lost second got the flashbang, and the winner got the actual grenade. I ended up winning and Sophia got the flashbang. We headed further into the camp and saw some lander choppers and a parked Humvee with a turret on it. Today was getting better and better, aside from what happened 10 minutes ago. We got behind some trees and saw a fairly large group of soldiers. Their was about 6 of them, and they were all packed together, making this perfect. Sophia noticed this too and looked at me as if wanting to know if I was thinking what she was thinking. I was. I pulled the pin in the grenade and held it, while Sophia tossed the flashbang. It went off once it hit the ground, and I tossed the grenade. They freaked out and started to run blindly as if knowing what was going to happen, but because I cooked the grenade first, it went off almost instantly, killing them all in an explosion. Everybody was probably alerted now if they heard that. We didn't see any other soldiers, so we assumed that they were just in the hive, clearing it out. We walked over to the cave entrance, and Dante and Sophia both looked at me weird.

"How do we get down there?" Sophia said.

"Yeah I'm wondering that too." Dante added.

"Just slide down and brace for a bit of a fall." I said as I jumped down into the hive. At least now that I knew there was a fall, I wouldn't fall flat on my ass like I did the first time. I dropped down first, followed by Xander, Sophia, Val, Zanta, and Dante. We all looked at each other, and proceeded down a tunnel in search of blood.


	9. Chapter 9:of the end

Chapter 9:...of the end.

As we walked down the tunnels, we heard the sounds of voices and gunshots get louder and louder. Every time we heard a gunshot, we picked up our pace even more. We turned left down another tunnel, only to see two soldiers who stopped whatever they were doing and aimed their guns at us. We were faster however, as Val managed to stab the two soldiers at the same time with his claws and tail, killing them both without a single noise being made. We found some more grenades that we all split. We continued down the tunnel until we reached the main chamber. We saw fires raging, dead bodies littered about, both human and Xenomorph, and soldiers moving about, looking for more of my family to kill most likely. I felt a rage impossible to describe swell up in me, and so did Xander, as she let out a roar of pure anger at seeing the sight I did. She alerted everyone, but it didn't matter, we weren't exactly trying to be sneaky and subtle for long. We ran up to some cover and began to fire at anything human that was in front of us, while our mates got the ones who made it too cover as well. We finished the battle after a few minutes, with a good amount of ammunition still, and everybody had grenades. After we grabbed some more ammo and weapons from the dead soldiers in the room, I saw something that chilled me to the bone. It was mother, but she was riddled with holes in her chest and abdomen, and was still conscious, and in a lot of pain most likely. The horrendous smell of the acidic blood was in the room too, now that I notice it, and you could hear the faint sizzle from the floor burning from said acid blood. I dropped everything I was doing and ran straight towards her. Their were dead Xenomorphs around her as they had likely tried, but sadly failed, to protect her. She also had a few dead humans around her, that she likely took out. I dropped down to my knees when I got to her and began to look her over a bit more. She so badly injured, that it was amazing she was conscious, let alone alive! Her intestines were hanging out of a fairly large sized hole in her stomach, and she had many holes from gunshots in her chest. Her head was also bleeding, but it wasn't as bad. I guess she had some really tough armor there.

"Mother, you're not going to die, okay? Xander get over here and help me please!" I said aloud desperately. I was on the verge of tears, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure she lived. Everybody ran over here, thinking I was hurt, but instead, saw the queen in her gravely injured state.

"Oh my God." Sophia said.

"Logan, she's not going to make it." Dante said quietly. I turned and looked him in the eye, on the verge of socking him in the mouth.

"Shut up! She is NOT going to die!" I screamed at him with anger. "Xander please help me." I said.

" _Logan, he's right. There is nothing we can do. The life-jelly wouldn't be enough. It would take too long to heal her."_ Xander said. I was crying at this point, everything felt numb, until I heard a voice, a weak one, but a voice nonetheless.

" _Logan, listen to me please. I want you and Xander to both leave the hive, and never come back. I want you and Xander to be safe, okay my child?"_ Zillah said weakly.

"Okay... we will." I said still crying my heart out. Everything was gone, I felt lost, hopeless, and alone. The one who cared for me when my parents died was dying, the one who comforted me when I was forced to kill, and had to endure the death of others around me was dying, the one who saved me, when those who were meant to turned their back on us was dying, the one who made sure I safe and uninjured, and when I was, did everything to make sure I survived it was dying, and now, she was dying, and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

" _Little one, I may be dying, but I will never leave you. Do not be afraid. I love you and Xander with all of my heart."_ Zillah said. This was whole new type of agony, it was so sad. Things were just fine a few days ago, and now, here we are, holding my mothers hand as she died. She held her hand up, and wiped away my tears with her thumb, but also getting her blood on my cheek. It hurt, badly, but I just wasn't able to make a single noise other than moans and groans from me crying. She made a sort of symbol on my face, and stopped. _"Don't forget me, I love you."_ She said. Then, she stopped moving entirely. I just sat there, knowing what had happened, and cried my eyes out. After what had maybe been half an hour of me crying, an explosion rocked what was left of the hive, then another. They must have set the place to blow. I heard everyone run to the cave exit, but I just sat there, barely hearing a thing, and not willing to do anything. I could hear Xander talking, but I didn't know what she said. I felt myself being grabbed by a pair of black hands and carried as I faded in and out of consciousness. I woke up groggily as we exited the cave, then passed out again. I woke up in the Humvee we saw earlier with Dante driving us somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I barely said, my voice catching in my throat.

" _To kill those who killed our mother."_ Xander said. I was in her embrace as she rubbed my back. I took a long breath in.

"I'm with you. I'm sick of feeling hurt and sad because of these monsters, I want it to stop, and what happened back there was the breaking point. What happened back there anyway?" I said.

"You were in shock I think. We were screaming for you to get up and run to the exit, but Xander had to carry you in the end." Dante said. The loud sound of thunder was heard in the distance. I looked out the window and saw it was thunder-storming pretty badly. "After we got out, we were hearing a noise coming from a dead soldiers radio, and apparently, they are stationed at the Indiana Military Base, and the best part it, they're being attacked by Yautja, so we could sneak in fairly easily." He said. After a while, we heard the familiar sound of gunfire and explosions in the distance. It was pitch black out as well, so the only light was the headlights, fire, muzzle flash from firearms, and the lightning in the distance. I looked out the front window, and sure enough, there was an aerial dogfight going on above a large structure, and there was also many soldiers on a 15 foot tall cement wall firing at Yautja rushing them from the ground. Some soldiers were also on spotlights so the other soldiers could actually see their target. Dante started going full speed to the base. Their was complete silence, aside from the gunfire and such, until Dante broke it. "Sophia, reach into my coat pocket, grab the Ipod, and set it to shuffle. This isn't the time I know, but if we're gonna kick ass, might as well set the mood, and if we die, same thing, might as well set the mood." He said. I was about to say can you pick a worse time to do this, but realized some music wouldn't be too bad. After Sophia set it up, 'Heathens' from 21 pilots played.

" _All my friends are heathens take it slow, wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves..."_ The song played on as we got closer to the wall. There was a downed Yautja airship near the wall, and it was positioned in a way that we could actually ramp off of it and jump the wall. I got up into the turret seat and started to fire at the spotlights. I got a few, but not all, and had to get back in the Humvee, as we were going to jump the wall, and I didn't want to fly out of the vehicle.

"Hold on!" Dante said. We jumped the wall, and barely made it too. We were getting shot at by now, but the windows were bulletproof it seemed. We landed hardly, and it hurt too, but not enough to break anything.. I got back in the turret position and fired away at those who were shooting us, while Dante opened the door. We basically landed in an area where we couldn't drive anywhere. Dante got out and started to fire at the soldiers, and so did Sophia, while our mates ran and got those who we didn't see or shoot. I managed to take out 5 soldiers until I saw another soldier, except this one didn't have an assault rifle, he had an RPG. I saw it immediately and began to get out of the Humvee by climbing out, but by the time I saw him, it was too late. The RPG man fired at me, and in mere seconds, the rocket exploded the vehicle, with me still in it. The Humvee got some air, and landed on its side with a thud. I was thrown about while this happened, and nearly got knocked out, as my head had hit the wall of the vehicle, but I somehow managed to stay conscious. I began to move weakly, and saw that the Humvee was going up in flames! I frantically began to climb out of the door, and was thankful to see it open and a pair of black hands reach in and grab me. Xander grabbed me, and jumped off of the Humvee, just before it exploded. She set me down without a word, and we continued the fight. I picked up a nearby dead soldiers assault rifle and began to fire. As I shot, I saw a door, and we were getting overwhelmed fast.

"The door! Head to the door!" I yelled over thunder and gunfire. My friends said nothing and moved over there as we continued to fire. After a minute, we got to the door, which I ended up kicking down while they covered me, as it was locked. We all entered, and ran down the hallway to our left, not really knowing what to do. We did this severely unprepared. We all ran, taking a quick glance behind us to make sure we weren't being followed, and we weren't. We all took a breath and slowed down. I saw a door to our right with a button next to it. 'Through here." I said. They followed me as I hit the button and the door slid open. I walked in first, while everyone else followed. Dante's Ipod was on a different song, and it was nearing the end by the sound of it. All of a sudden, it sounded as if a rock was thrown, or a...

"Grenade!" Dante screamed. I dove out of the way, while everyone else backed out of the room. There was the loud sound of it exploding, and then the door closing. I got up and looked around and saw that the grenade had damaged the door, and it closed. I could hear them pushing the button to open it, but to no avail. "Fuck, ok, we're gonna try and find a way around, see if you can't get out of there somehow." He said. Shit, we were separated.

" _Be careful love."_ Xander said.

"I will. Be safe Xander." I said. I heard them run off. I looked around the room, and saw a man with a revolver in one hand aimed at me, and in the other, some sort of syringe full of green liquid. He looked different than everyone else, he may be the general. Without the leader, order will fall. I aimed my rifle at him, and we began to walk around the room, still aiming at each other. "Who are you?" I said.

"I can ask the same thing about you." He said.

"What's with the syringe?" I said.

"This." He simply put. He still trained the gun on me as he injected himself with it in his neck. Once he pulled it out, he fell to the ground and began to groan in pain. He was beginning to change into something. I shot at him, but it seemed to have no effect on him. His blood was changing too it looked like, as it was melting the ground around him. Something tells me they did some experiments on Xenomorphs, and whatever was in the syringe was some mutagen that's doing this perhaps. After a minute, his skin for the most part had gone black, his nails were now claws, and his hair was gone. I continued to shoot at him, but it had no effect still. He ran at me with an unholy speed, and grabbed me by then neck like I was nothing. He seemed to laugh at me as I struggled for breath, and then tossed me across the wall, with me landing on the medical box on the wall, with it falling right next to me. I couldn't scream in pain, as I had the breath knocked out of me, but it hurt like hell. He began to slowly walk towards me as I tried to get up, but couldn't, as I think he broke my leg. I looked to my left and saw the medical box was opened. Inside it were some bandages and such, but what caught my eye was two things of adrenaline. Dante must have dropped his Ipod, as the room was still filled with music. I heard 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. I grabbed the two adrenaline packets hastily, and began to unwrap them both. I got them undone and grabbed them in both of my hands and positioned right above my knees.

" _I'm floating around in ecstasy so-"_ I stabbed myself with them. _"-don't stop me now."_ I injected them both, and felt time slow down and my vision blur a tad as I was blessed with an amazing feeling of energy. I tossed away both needles. _"Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"_ I got up, not even caring about my broken leg anymore and used my elbow to smash a nearby fire-ax compartment and grabbed it. I ran straight at the monster with absolutely no fear. I jumped on a nearby table and used it as a launchpad. I jumped right above him and slashed down onto his neck, causing his blood to spill out and destroy the ax. He barely had a time to react at my speed. I ran over to the door, still high on energy, and saw a metal panel with a safety release lever in the event of something like this happening, where the door cannot open and people are trapped behind it. I opened the small panel and pulled the lever, causing the door to shoot out and hit the wall. I ran out of the room and where I think my friends left. I ran for 2 minutes at my top speed, still high, and listening to Queen as I grabbed Dante's Ipod on the way out and come on, it's Queen, this is the best moment to ever listen to 'Don't Stop Me Now.' I ran around a corner and saw a soldier wailing on Dante and while Sophia was firing at another soldier down the hall. I ran to Dante and kicked the soldier off of him, and stomped on his head, killing him instantly, then I grabbed Sophia's gun from her hands and shot at the soldier down the hall with one shot... and hit. I handed it back to her after that.

"Jesus Hardcore Henry, what happened to you?" Dante said. I looked at him in the eye.

"Adrenaline is one helluva drug." I said. I was extremely jittery and fidgety, I felt like I had to do something, anything. We all ran down hallway after hallway, until we heard a the sound of a ship crashing into the building we were in. The adrenaline had wore off by now sadly. I fell to the ground from the ship crash, as it caught me off guard and shook the entire building. Everyone else fell too. I got up and began to walk down the hall again, this time, I took point. I rounded a corner, and was shocked to see soldier sitting there with a shotgun aimed at anyone who rounded the corner. I was too slow and weak from the adrenaline crash I had, and felt an extremely massive amount of pain in my body, and heard an extremely loud noise. I was blown back by the force of the impact, and hit the wall. I just stood there in shock from what had happened, and slowly began to slide down against the wall. I looked down, and saw many tiny holes in me. I looked up and saw Xander grab the soldier, and make sure his death was agonizingly painful by sticking her tail in his abdomen so far that it stuck out of his mouth. Before his body even touched the ground, Xander got down right next to me and began to secrete life-jelly. I saw Dante and Sophie looking at me in shock.

" _You're going to be ok mate. Don't worry, you're going to be fine."_ Xander said. She sounded really worried, like even the life-jelly might not work, and to be honest, it might not work, I was bleeding like crazy, I could barely breath, and we were going to be found any second, that and... the bullets didn't go all the way through... if she used the Life-jelly on me, the wounds would likely get infected, but if she didn't, I was likely to bleed out or suffocate on my own blood, as my lungs were hit as well, shown by my extreme difficulty to breath currently, and the feeling as though my lungs were being filled with water. I looked up and saw Dante and Sophia firing away at an assailant I couldn't see. I saw Xander getting the Life-jelly ready in her hand, but I reacted quickly.

"No..." I barely breathed out. "Didn't... pass... through." I barely managed, breathing getting harder by the second. She gave me a look that basically said 'I don't care.' I know she was thinking in the now and not the later, trying her best to save me now and get us out of here, but these would get infected. But I was bleeding out, so there was no other way. She picked me up bridal style, and ran down the hallways, with our friends lagging behind. After a few minutes of me barely able to stay conscious, she burst through a door, knocked off everything that was on a table, and set me down on it.

" _Logan, I love you, and this has to be done, or they will get infected. I'm can't apply the Life-jelly, or I may not be able to do what I am about to do. I love you, and I hope we can finish this quickly."_ Xander said. I feared what she was about to do, and even more because, there was no form of anesthetic at all being used... this was going to be the worst agony I have ever felt in my life. She took off my shirt, and positioned her tail right above my chest, and was about to do the surgery, but I wanted to say something.

"I love you too... please make it quick." I said. She went up to my face and gave a long passionate kiss, then pulled away and put her tail back over my chest. I heard the door open, and saw everyone appear. They saw me, then Xander, and almost rushed towards me, thinking I was in danger, but I just gave a thumbs up, and they seemed to realize that I wanted this, or that I at least wasn't being attacked. Sophia and Dante barricaded the door, and while I was looking away, I felt the tail go into my chest. It hurt immensely, with the following burning sensation that spread across my body. She pulled her tail down, and cut down to my stomach in one quick slice, not hitting any organs amazingly. I began to struggle and scream in agony, my mind being filled with thoughts such as 'This isn't worth it!' and 'Please dear God stop!' But I think I may have mentally said them, as Xander replied to these with _'Yes it is, I'm sorry!'_ and _'Logan we have to do this!'_ Didn't make this any easier to bear, I kept struggling, as even though I knew this had to be done, I still just wanted the pain and torture to stop. But my attempts were useless, as I was grabbed by the other Xenomorphs, and couldn't move at all as I felt Xander peel me open like you would an orange or banana. She began to quickly pull out the shells that were in me like she was playing a game of operation as a family bonding session, except instead of my nose glowing red and a loud buzzing noise being made, I screamed in agony as she reached into me and literally had to dig into my intestines to grab the shells. After a while of me just begging whatever sick God made this life for me to just allow me to pass out, I felt her stop digging in, the pain lessened from 'Just shoot me please!' to just 'Oh God STOP PLEASE!' Then I saw her apply Life-jelly to where the shells must have hit my organs and such, and close me up and apply life-jelly along the major line that on my entire body. The pain dissipated, but I felt awful. I looked around as I felt extremely weak and saw that we were in a... no. You're fucking kidding me. "I'm gonna kill you Xander..." I said as I passed out, looking at the drawer that had a large sticker-like thing on it saying anesthetic.

I awoke a few times, but each were brief flashes, being of Xander carrying me while Dante and Sophia fired at the enemy behind us, Dante screaming at a man on his knees near a bomb looking thing to set it now, and us driving away from a gigantic explosion to a city getting closer in the distance.

 **Listen to the songs listed throughout the chapter, seriously, to me they seem pretty good and fit well during those moments. And yes, I made a Hardcore Henry reference, what you gonna do about it? Please don't sue me, STX Entertainment owns that movie, 20th Century Fox owns the Aliens/Predators franchise, and I own my characters. Also, listen to the songs that I also don't own when it says 'so and so song is playing.' I chose those songs because I felt that they sounded badass as those moments.**


	10. Chapter 10: A new beginning

Chapter 10:A new beginning

I woke up, and saw Xander hold me in a hug while she rubbed my back. We were both in a bed, somewhere.

" _You're awake! I was so scared about you! Oh thank the spirits you're alive!"_ Xander said.

"Where are we? What happened?" I said. I noticed I was just in my underwear, with my clothes nowhere in sight. "And why am I semi-naked?!" I said in shock.

" _It's ok, you're clothes are outside drying. After the 'operation,' we ran in search of a getaway, and managed to find a soldier we captured back there, Dante threatened him to arming a nuke that we found, and got into the closest vehicle, which was another Humvee. We almost didn't make it away in time, and as soon as we drove back into Indianapolis, we ran out fuel, and just ran for the closest building, which was this. You didn't wake up for the longest time, and I feared you would never wake up, it's been over 24 hours since the 'operation.' Why did you say you were going to kill me before you passed out?"_ She said. It all came flooding back, the agony, the quick flashes I saw when I was in and out of consciousness, all of it. Then the worst thing I saw the entire time after the surgery as well.

"Because we could've avoided the entire me suffering in agony ordeal. There was anesthetic in the room, a sort of drug that makes it so I don't feel a thing and knocks me out so I don't see it going on at all. It was literally 5 feet away from you, and I saw it right after you finished..." I said.

" _Sorry... I didn't see it either, and I was in such a panic and fearful state of what would happen if I didn't help you right then and there, you would die."_ Xander said.

"You were scared? I nearly soiled myself when I realized I had to be cut open. You don't know agony until you've been through what I have." I said.

" _It was tough to do, I felt your agony through the link, and heard your pleas for help and begs for me to quit. I don't know how I continued it at all."_ She said. I just snuggled up to her, to which she purred to, as I remembered every single second of the agony of being dissected, me crying at my mothers dead body, my home blowing up 2 years ago, along with my parents, having to kill all those people, and then, something clicked. Two things happened that day, I had a mental breakdown, with me crying into Xander's shoulder going "Oh God what have I done." as she just hugged and comforted me, rubbing my back, and saying how she was here for me and it was ok now.

The other thing that had happened that day after I recovered from my mental breakdown that lasted an hour, was that I felt an urge to just not run anymore, no matter what happened. I felt like we needed to be the beginning of the new age, an age where, everybody isn't doing unspeakable things to get some form of food, water, and safety from the horrors of the outside world. A new age where, you don't have to worry about your allies turning into your enemies seconds later. I felt that today, we needed to start taking back our country, and one day our planet, from the clawed hands that were the Yautja, by either killing them all, or possibly even getting a treaty of peace or something along those lines. I felt that we could potentially start making allies with other hives, start making it easier for others to survive, both Human and Xeno and make it so they could all come here to seek refuge. Sure I was just some teenager who has quite literally been through hell and back, but I was confident that this would work. As long as Xander was with me, and we had Dante and Sophia, along with their Xeno mates, we would be fine.

Apparently, we were in a gigantic and luxurious apartment, at the top floor of the 25 floor building. Xander had washed my clothes, and set them out to dry, as they were covered in blood, mine and others. We also had managed to find an old two-way radio in the basement, along with a dusty generator so this could possibly happen if we did this right. I started the generator, and thank God it had some fuel in it, and started to fiddle with the radio. I set it to broadcast and set the channel to 92.9 FM.

"To any survivors out there, my name is Logan Cox, and I have small community here in Indianapolis, Indiana, if you wish to seek refuge, come here, if you wish to seek food, water, and safety, come here. All we ask for, is that you help us and pull your weight. I also have some information that I will not broadcast in fear of us being attacked, but if you come here I will personally tell you the info. I also have another piece of information that I will share, Xenomorphs, those black, slender creatures that use us for breeding purposes, are mostly friendly. I know what your thinking, I'm fucking insane, and you'd be right to assume that, I would too. Xander, show them your friendly." I said. She gave a his into the mic. "That was her everyone, a Xenomorph, and you could say that could've been a snake or something, and you know what? It could have very well been a snake, you can choose to believe me though, and come here, or you could search for another safe haven out there, and not believe me. I don't care to be honest, as long as you don't attack us..." I talked and talked about how we are friendly, we are looking to start something here, and how most Xenomorphs are indeed friendly, and then set the broadcast to repeat itself on the channel. And it worked. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then years. We had gotten people from everywhere, more survivors than I ever thought there would be left, and they all came here in search of safety and a new life, and that's what they got. I informed everyone about the military, the Yautja, the Xenomorphs, all of it, everything I knew, they knew. We had gotten teachers, farmers, construction workers, police officers, doctors, everything, and we gave them all a roof over their heads, a hot plate of food, and nice bottle of water, and they all gladly accepted. We had gotten Xenomorphs here as well, some with people, some on their own, coming here in search of safety from other Xenomorphs and people and just couldn't accept humans and Xenomorphs coexisting. Many had taken up jobs that were either dangerous for humans to do, such as being an officer or a patrol unit, scavenger for supplies and such, and many others took up jobs that helped humans and their own kind, like being a doctor or a nurse and such. The life-jelly was something that ended up being a thing that was in every medical box around in the event of an injury. Though some people still needed to be treated for serious wounds that not even the life-jelly could immediately fix, wounds that I endured, but instead of these people having to grit their teeth and deal with it, they actually were taken to a hospital to rest and heal properly, with the life-jelly speeding up the process. We had gotten attacked before, by either raiders that were human, or just Yautja. There were no casualties in all of our battles. The life-jelly was a very special thing that was never abused, it helped heal those who had life threatening injuries, it helped those with sicknesses that could only be treated before, like cancer and such, but can now be fixed with a simple jab to the arm with the miracle drug. Xenomorphs were happy to help us, as they felt that they had to owe something to society from what their kind did. We had set up some mental health hospital like areas, where people who were broken, basically got fixed. It wasn't with a bottle of happy pills, but with talking. Many came traumatized from having to kill their kids or spouse as they got impregnated with a Xenomorph egg, and vice versa. Xander was one of those people that helped people with these types of mental injuries, and she was a perfect person for the job it seemed, while I was a guard. We had all made a life here though, where we coexisted, and everything was fine. We had also been able to make use of the Yautja technology and such, so we were capable of travel throughout the country and world fairly easily. We found out quickly that we weren't the only ones who had taken back a part of the world. It has been 20 years since the beginning of all of this, I was now 33 years old, still working as a guard here and as one of the members of the council, which was made up of me, Xander, Dante, Val, Sophia, and Zanta. We were a democracy. I was walking past a sort of time-line that was engraved into the wall of a hall. It was like a hall of famous people or something like that, but instead, it was just a time-line of what has happened ever since the beginning of the attack.

 **July 1st, 2016: The Attack happens, leaving billions wounded, alone, and scared.**

 **July 4th, 2016: Detroit, Michigan is nuked, nearly killing one of the men that made this city.**

 **September 12th, 2018: Logan Cox, one of the people that made this city, was kidnapped, along with his mate, Xander, setting forth the events that led to this city.**

 **September 15th, 2018: Logan Cox and Xander return to their hive, only to see it has been destroyed, and the queen has been killed.**

 **September 16th, 2018: Logan Cox, Dante Fisher, Sophia Thompson, Xander, Zanta, and Val begin the rebuilding process of New Indianapolis.**

 **April 8th, 2022: The survivors of New Indianapolis has made contact with London, England, and found out that they are taking back London as well, we help and succeed in taking it back.**

 **2022-2036: Have made contact with London, England. Moscow, Russia. New Vegas, Nevada. Tokyo, Japan. Current amount of cities that are alive: 5**

Seeing the story of how it all happened, made me feel proud in a way, throughout all the hardship and suffering we endured, we came out and managed to survive. We all went through hell and high water, but we came out in the end, still fighting to take back our planet, and we slowly were succeeding in doing that. I walked home to see Xander cooking dinner. She had learned how to cook food, and after a few cases of me puking up under or overcooked food, she was pretty good at it. She began to like cooked food a bit more than raw meat. She was making spaghetti and meatballs by the smell of it. Probably with some garlic bread too... it smelled really good. I took my shoes off, took off my coat, as it was raining outside, and put my gun away. It was .356 magnum, and man does it pack a kick. I saw Xander setting up plates of food at the table and walked towards her.

"Hey Xander. I'm home." I said as I gave her a hug, to which she purred at.

" _Hey Logan, perfect timing. I just got the food ready."_ Xander said. We ate and talked about our day. We had gone from surviving and kicking ass to living a simple life now, the universe is weird. We always were tempted to go out and scavenge again just for the thrill, but then we thought back to everything that happened before we took back this city, and decided against it. After eating, I took a shower, but was surprised to see Xander enter the bathroom while I was showering.

"Ah! Xander! I'm taking a shower and naked!" I yelled in surprise. She didn't care.

" _So? It's just your body, nothing to be ashamed of."_ She said as she entered the shower.

"I know... but still, it just feels weird, plus you have to remember, we don't have all of that built in armor like you do, we feel vulnerable when we are naked, and even more so when there is someone with razor sharp claws that could eviscerate me in a second..." I said.

" _I wonder who that person is."_ She said mockingly. _"And it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."_ Xander added. She stayed in the shower with me, cleaning herself off too. She scrubbed my back while we showered, then it turned into a massage, then it turned into me scrubbing her back, then massaging her dorsal tubes, then us making out in the warm shower. We got out the shower, dried off, and we walked to our bedroom, with me still naked. She carried me as we made out, she didn't mind it, she never did. She set me down on the bed, and started to stroke me, rubbing me with a gentle touch. After a few minutes of her touching me with gentle hands, I got up eyed a glistening black slit at her midsection. It had a sort of green glow to it. I leaned in and she grabbed my head gently and encouraged me to do it. I leaned in further and began to eat her out. She tasted really sweet, and she loved what I was doing, as she squirmed and seemed to want to just shove my head in there, but held back as I teased her with gentle licks. After a while of her walls massaging and clenching around my tongue, I felt her walls squeeze in one final motion, and she came all over my face and chest, covering me in her sweet lubricant. She was panting, still recovering from what had just happened. I got up off my knees, and she pushed me down on the bed again, and crawled above my member. Her mouth was right above it, and I feared her mouth going near there, as her rows of sharp teeth would shred it in seconds if she wasn't careful.

"Wait, the teeth!" I said, my voice raising a tad in panic.

" _I'll be careful, trust me."_ Xander said as she lowered her head down, and let her secondary mouth exit and encompass my love tool. It felt amazing and extremely tight as she lowered her head down further until I couldn't even see her second mouth. As she sucked me off, I felt the oncoming climax approaching quickly.

"Xander I'm about to climax." I said between moans. She stopped as I said this and gave a lustful look at me.

" _Well we can't have that now can we?"_ She teased as she got beside me and under the covers. She had to lay on her side because she couldn't lay on her dorsal tubes. I lined my hips up with hers, and looked her in the eye, or where they would be.

"Are you ready?" I said. She gave a nod. I slowly inserted my throbbing member into her, feeling little resistance as I did. I was surprised when I fully sheathed myself in, but yet, I didn't feel her hymen that human women had, I guess she didn't have one, and I didn't have to worry about her bleeding on me, thank God. She got on top of me and took control of the rest, obviously eager to continue our act. She raised herself up and down on me, both us moaning in pleasure as she began to pick up the pace. It was pure pleasure as she did this. I was pushing up as well, getting a rhythm and maximizing the wonderful feeling. I was feeling the climax approach again, and I think Xander was about to come as well, as rhythm had gone away and had now turned into erratic thrusts. "I'm about to come, do you want me to pu-" She covered my mouth with her hand as she continued to thrust.

" _Don't, I want you to feel the joy of climaxing as well."_ She said calmly mentally, but out loud, she was making a series of hisses, moans, and even purrs. The pleasure doubled over as I felt her link our minds together completely, and I felt everything she felt, and vice versa. It was pure ecstasy. I felt her come, covering me even more in her juices, followed by me climaxing as well, our fluids mixing together. She collapsed onto me out of exhaustion, and I just let her as I too was exhausted. _"I love you my mate."_ Xander said.

"I love you as well." I said as well before we passed out, still in each others embrace.

My dreams were filled of memories of what had happened after we decided to retake this city. One took place when I was 23, 10 years after the attack.

"Logan, someone has been wanting to speak to you." I heard Dante say. "He says he knows you." Dante was a messenger, a person who delivered information to doctors that their was patient coming in soon, guards and officers that we were being attacked and such.

"He knows me? Where is he?" I said. Dante led me to the front gates where a man in ragged clothing was standing outside the safety of our gates. He was filthy and unarmed, but he stood his ground and watched as I walked out towards him. "I'm Logan, who are you?" I said, feeling that I have indeed met this person somewhere.

"Daniel Roberts." He simply said. He was the man that had kidnapped 8 years ago. I felt the urge to sock him in the mouth for doing so, but I just stood there, calm as ever. "I realize that you may want to kill me for what had happened those many years ago, and you have every right to do just that, but I've come to apologize for everything that happened." Daniel had explained everything, he explained why he did what he did, how he got here, all of it. (None of which I will mention until I rewrite Loneliness. Mwahahaha!) It made sense for the most part, and I forgave him completely in the end. I offered him a place here, but he said no. "Thanks but no, I'm going to keep on moving on, but I'll tell anyone I meet about this place." He said. And with that he left with some food and weapons we gave him.

Another memory was of me when I was much younger, I was around 18 in this memory, only 5 years after the attack.

I was in a building, on a stand in front of many people who came here, wanting answers to their questions like what they do, where they go, and if what I said on the radio was true, about the Xenomorphs. I told them all to go and follow the signs that would take them to get some new clothes, or wash them at least, where to go get food and water, and where they would go to live. Then I told them about the Xenomorphs.

"Now, what I said on the radio about the Xenos is true. In fact, I'll prove it." I said. "Xander come in please." The door on my left opened up and a tall, slender, black figure came into the room. Everyone began to scream and run to the door, they were stopped by me shooting my pistol in the air however. They all turned around and looked at me. "Listen to me, this is my wife, Xander. She is as you can see, a Xenomorph. She is friendly, as are many others of her kind so long as you don't attack them or the ones they love." I said. Everyone filled the room with questions, and I answered them all, and after a while, they seemed completely calm with the aspect of Xander being in the room. I told everyone that if they do not like Xenomorphs or just can't accept that they are friendly, they could leave if they wanted to. No one did though. Everyone was scared at first, but they quickly got used to it, many people did.

Life here in New Indianapolis was fairly peaceful, no one killed each other, no one robbed each other, hell, I was terrified that we would get attacked by people who just though of Xenomorphs as animals and such, but none of that happened. We all lived in peace, coexisting, and living instead of just getting by. I would love to say that we had a happily ever after and such, but we sort of didn't. In the end, the human race was at around 1 billion people, instead of around 7 to 8 billion people. Many animals had gone extinct, and many people had gone through unspeakable things. But at the same time, we sort of did have a happily ever after, because as the years went by, we were able to live in harmony with Xenomorphs, we were able to drive the Yautja away in the end, we were able to adapt to the Yautja technology left on Earth and was capable of relatively easy travel, both on Earth and in space. Colonies were formed on other planets far away while Earth had been fully taken back, every Xenomorph and Human on the planet lived in harmony, as well as on other colonies and space stations throughout the universe. The Human race had gotten up in the end after we got knocked on our asses, and bit back... and won. Xander and I died many years later, along with Sophia and her mate, and same with Dante and his mate, but our legacy lived on, stories of how we, along with many other people had formed the first cities after the attack. Stories of how we had gone through hell, but in the end, we still fought tooth and nail. Stories that inspired people for decades, no, centuries to come. So in the end, I guess you could say that we did have a happy ending. The age-old question of 'Are we alone?' was answered with a no, and even though with that answer came with the near extinction of the Human race, we persevered no matter what, and got our way in the end. We met other races along the way, all of them peaceful amazingly. Other than the occasional Yautja ship in space that had attacked us occasionally, peacefulness and bliss were the only things going on in the universe, no suffering or anguish, none of that.

Just pure peace and happiness all around.

 **Holy shit I cried making this, I swear, I put all my heart and soul into this, and the epic music playing in the background currently is just making this all the better. I hope to all of those who read this liked this story. I felt like it was a great story, and instead of me feeling like the lemon in this story was shitty like I did with Loneliness, I tested my writing skills and patience to think it through, and I felt it came out fairly okay. I'm going to go take a well deserved break now, as I just wrote this and the previous chapter all in one sitting. It took around 7 hours to make them, but it was worth it. I plan on updating this chapter with more information as we learn about how Daniel got to New Indianapolis, how Dante survived and how Sophia survived and such. Point out any flaws, plot holes, or just questions about this story that I never answered and I will gladly answer you personally and update this chapter so everyone else also knows. And to be honest, I may make a part three, but it would likely be set in the future with different characters. I dunno, let me know if I should continue this or leave it as it is and let your imagination think of how this would continue. Thank you all for following and favoriting my story and amateur writing at best. Goodbye for now everyone.**

 **Is this the beginning or the ending? Or is it both... -TMUW**

 **The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, of those are made with the bodies... of my enemies. -TMUW**

 **Peace**


End file.
